Norse in Death
by Hella Jewels
Summary: Atropos steps foreword. "That's not all, mortal. Even after he falls, years from now, he will rise as the greatest demigod in history. In life, he shall save the world, but in death, he shall save the worlds."
1. A Hero Is Born

Narrator POV

 _Hours after Percy is born._

In a hospital, a woman gave birth to a healthy baby boy with his father's unruly black hair and sea green eyes. But the boy's father is nowhere to be seen.

She is alone….

But not really.

Right outside her room, three old ladies fought each other for a chance to see the precious child.

"You have to _share_ the eye, Clotho!" one old lady, Lachesis, hit her sister to knock the eye out of her socket. She almost seceded, but Clotho caught it and stuck it right back in.

Clotho spun around and poked her in the chest. "Why should I?" - she jabbed a finger in the direction of the oblivious mother and child- "It's because of _me_ he is even alive. Since I spin the threat of human fate, _I_ should be the one to see him!"

Lachesis bared her one yellow tooth. "As should I since I dispense it, it has to pass through my hands so I can see if he has a heroic fate!" The final sister, Atropos, pushes her way into the center of the bickering ladies.

She didn't have a tooth nor an eye because her sisters had claimed both while she slept.

"And I need to see if he dies with a hero's fate!" At that, the sisters forgot about Percy for the moment and just started throwing insults at each other.

"We see you haven't changed after all these millenia cousins." the new voices are soft and disembodied. As they spoke, a frosty cloud escaped their lips.

The Fates had to look up to see their beautiful, unnerving, blank white faces.

Clotho sighs, envious of their snow-like beauty.

"Hello cousins."

"How is-"

"Thor?"

When the Norns smirk, it makes a sound of cracking ice. "The same as Zeus."

They say it like it was a joke they shared many times.

"Cousins, we have not come to share gossip this time. We have come for the child."

"I thought you only dealt in _norse_ affaires. This demigod is greek. A son of the big three, unfortunately. His life belongs to _us_." Atropos' gravelly voice got deeper and turned more into a dogs growl.

The only thing that showed the Norn's annoyance was the faint twitches in their right eye.

"Do not worry. It is not his _life_ we care for, it is his _death_. In life, he shall save the world, but in death, he shall save the _worlds_." they disappear in a flash of fog and ice, their last message echoing through the hallways of the hospital.

" _You can use that in your talk with the mother."_

The Grey Sisters grunt in unison and disappear into the shadows.

* * *

Sally Jackson was aware that the Fates were outside her window, its not like they were being steathy, because Poseidon had told her they would visit when their child was born.

She just didn't know why they just stood out there for _hours._ Then these other women came, not unlike other immortals, but something _was_ different.

All three were nine feet tall and their faces looked as cold and white as snow. When they disappeared, so did the Fates.

"Sally Jackson, mother of Perseus Jackson, lover of the sea god." Sally didn't flinch when they appeared in front of her.

She nods her head, unable to bow in fear of waking Percy. He was a little angel, but when he's woken up from a nap he. Brings. Hades.

"Lady Fates. You are here to tell me his fate?" their faces like drying cement, their surprise is hidden.

"We give you prophecy _and_ fate." the sisters rose above her bed and spoke eerily as one.

A Half-Blood of the eldest gods,

Shall reach sixteen against all odds,

And see the world in endless sleep.

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,

A single choice shall end his days,

Olympus to preserve or raze.

As Sally sat in shocked silence, she hugged Percy to her body. He made little whining noises in his sleep.

Atropos steps foreword. "That's not all, mortal. Even after he falls, years from now, he will rise as the greatest demigod in history. In life, he shall save the world, but in death, he shall save the _worlds_."

On that terrifying note, they leave Sally alone. She didn't realize she was crying until Percy started grumbling. She looks down at her son, who is now wide awake.

Suddenly the tears lift off her face, forming a larger and larger ball in the center of the air until it is the size of her head. At that moment, it is shaped into a heart.

As quickly as it came, it disappeared and Percy was now fast asleep.


	2. The Last Battle

The Battle of the Primordials.

It will be known throughout history.

Not because of how many mortals died, or demigods, not even how many traitors were found.

No, it will be known because that's when this generation greatest heroes died. Died in the most ironic ways.

Leo Valdez was burned.

Piper McLean was talked to her death.

Frank Zhang was mauled.

Jason and Thalia Grace was struck by lightning.

Annabeth Chase was driven mad with knowledge. She couldn't handle it.

Hazel Levesque was cursed.

Nico Di Angelo was dragged down to Hades.

And Percy Jackson drowned.

According to Hades, all eight declined the offer to be reborn, but only six made it to Elysium. The ones missing?

Nico Di Angelo and Percy Jackson.

When questioned about the demigods whereabouts, Hades replied: "Their heroic deeds have just begun."

* * *

Nico POV

Right After Death

I was expecting to appear in my father's palace right after I died. But when I opened my eyes, I was standing in a dark cavern with my friends. I glared up at the three people in front of me.

I was being judged.

I brushed dirt off my shoulder, but it seemed limitless. In fact, everyone showed signs of there demise.

Leo was covered in charred patches and he was missing a large amount of hair.

Piper was muttering under her breath like she was arguing with someone.

Frank was covered in blood, scratches, and he was missing chunks off his body.

Jason and his sister twitched every now and again and they shocked others whenever they came within a few feet of each other.

Annabeth was mumbling under her breath, her eyes shifting from one thing to another.

Hazel, to my horror, looked pale and sickly. There was a green aura around her.

And Percy was soaked, coughing up water to the point _I_ was worried.

"Before we get on with the judging, do any of you have anything to declare?"

I stepped forward to tell them my predicament, that i don't even _need_ to be judged, but a cold and clammy hand pulled me back.

Percy shaked his head, conveying a silent message: _They won't have pity on a child of Hades._ His eyes shifted over to hazel, who was staring at the judges tiredly, before coming back to me.

I stepped back.

"No? Good. Leo Valdez, please step forward.

And it goes on like that until only me and Percy were left.

"Ok, Nico Di Angelo, please step-"

"NO." the word wasn't shouted, but it resonated in my skull in a way that reminded me of having a brain freeze. It might as well been yelling, the way that two letter word made me flinch.

Three nine foot tall women appear out of the fog that appeared suddenly. They're beautiful ina way that could suck out all the warmth in your body.

Percy's dripping hair froze in place, and for a second, i was terrified Percy did too, then he stepped closer to me.

"These boy's fate has not ended yet. They have saved the Greek world. They have saved to Roman world." -they turn towards us and smile, a cruel gleam in their eyes- "Now, they must save the Norse _worlds._ "

They wrap us in the fog them seem to generate, not too different from Hecate with the mist, and as i feel myself lose consciousness, i know i'm also losing my only chance at peace.

* * *

Narrator POV

Prologue

Both boys felt their bodies changing, wrapped up in the fog. And as their bodies changed, so did their _minds._

They forgot so many things that _used_ to be important to them: their loves, their families, both camps, who they were. The only thing they were happy with was that their time in Tartarus was gone. All gone.

Percy's legs got shorter, while Nico's got longer. Nico's pale skin got darker, like a milky mocca, and Percy's got lighter to match his. Percy's hair got shaggier to the point that if he left it, it would completely cover his eyes. Nico's was styled, looking like a black version of Justin Bieber's hair. **(I'm so sorry. Only example i could think of.)**

But that wasn't it. Their clothes got baggy and dirty. Mud caked them and the smell wasn't pleasant. They appear under a bridge, in the middle of the night, in a city. They barely notice the blonde boy laying not too far away, not even looking the least bit cold.

Without looking at the surroundings, they lay down and sleep.


	3. New Life, New Heroes

Narrator POV

Welcome Raiden and Wolfe!

As the boys slept, their new looks solidified. Their old lives showed no where in their looks.

Both of them were tall boys, although, Nico, or, as it now is, Raiden, was a tiny bit taller. They both had hair that would be a silky if it wasn't knotted with twigs, dirt, and leaves. Both had light skin that marked them in the streets as immigrants. But, there _were_ differences.

For instance, Percy, now Wolfe, had eyes that, for some reason, were green that seemed to simmer with restrained flames, and sometimes, when his control slipped, seemed to blaze with a hungry inferno that wanted to devour everything in their path. His hair was so long, it should have hung in his face hiding his expressive, dangerous eyes. But he learned hiding them was dangerous, so he slicked back his hair with mud until it dried into a cracked brown. Another thing about his hair and why he put mud in it, for it had locks of red, blonde, and yellow in it.

Across his collarbone was a tattoo that said "I can resist **TEMPTATION** but never **MISCHIEF**." it was given to him by an old man, who smiled like he knew the world and all it's sins. It was after hours and the man said he would give Wolfe a free tattoo. Why would he refuse? The only condition was that the man picked what to put and what colors. He agreed, because by all the cool marks all over the man's arms, he _definitely_ knew what he was doing.

The words came out in a cool swerling type font, a mix of greens and yellows with green and red flames reaching for Wolfe's throat hungerly. It looked amazing, and it hurt like Hel. **(Wink, wink.)** That part almost made Raiden declain the mans offer, but he ended up persuaded into the leather chair.

Nico, now Raiden, had the most crystal blue eyes. Where Wolfe pulled his hair back so it won't cover his eyes, Raiden wished he _had_ hair to cover his. Girls and women often followed them just to look at his eyes. And it sure did not help that his muscles didn't get the memo that he should be scrawny. Now, they weren't huge, but they were defined in a way you could still see them threw his baggy shirt. He settled with a pair of dirty sunglasses he found in a trash can behind Gabes to hide his eyes since his hair didn't fit the bill.

Speaking of his hair, it was a dark rusty red color that seemed black in certain light and red in other light. He also has a creative list of, uh, colorful words.

Going back to his tattoo, on his forearm read the words: "Fate whispers to the warrior  
'you cannot withstand the storm'  
and the warrior whispers back  
'I am the storm'" it was the same deal with Wolfe, and the old man, with the smile that says he saw what you did and he approves, made it a mix of blue and silver, the same swirling font, and blue and silver lightning wrapping around his forearm.

The transformation left them drained, so they slept, unconsciously scooting closer together for each others warmth.  
Oh, and one last detail. They've been homeless for three years.

 **see if you can guess their parents!**


	4. A Piece of the Past

Wolfe POV

9:00 am, Sunday January 13

" _Wolfe! Wolfe, wake up!"_ i attempt ignoring the voice, which works… until i get slapped.

I bolt up and glare at the guilty party. " _I'm gonna beat your-."_ Raiden leaps over and clamps his hand over my mouth.

He puts a finger to his lips than points to a figure in a sleeping bag.

" _Be quiet! Magnus is still sleeping."_ i slap his hand away and go back to _my_ sleeping bag.

" _And why aren't I? Oh yeah, you decided to slap me!"_

"If you guys are going to argue in Spanish, can you do it quieter?"

I give Raiden one more glare before walking over to Magnus. I sit on my heels beside him and he seems to be attempting to be mad, but he's failing due to the fact he can't even open his eyes.

"Shut up, Wolfe. It's not funny. I'm trying to sleep, you-." he makes a sign with his hands, and, although his hands movements are sloppy with sleep, i'm pretty sure he called us a-holes.

I grin then quickly frown. A kid like magnus shouldn't be in the streets, sleeping under a bridge, in the middle of winter, with a couple of border crossers. He should be at home with his mom, drinking hot cocoa, and celebrating his 16th birthday.

I rub his head, and he sleepily tries to swat me away. "First off, it rude to call your elders that, and second off, go back to sleep. Me and Raiden are going scavenging." speaking of Raiden, he stands by the frozen pond, impatiently tapping his foot.

"Ok," he yawns, covering his head, "Bring me back some falafel."

"Will do, now come _on_ , Wolfe!" Raiden pulls me away from Magnus and into the biting wind.

When we are a good distance away from the bridge, i ask what's on my mind: "What happened? Why did you have to wake me up?" he looks over our shoulder, and, with a look of surprise, pulls us into a ally.

When i'm sure i _don't_ have vertigo, i see the fool the my parents made me travel with, leaning against the wall, looking around it like he is James Bond.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You're acting like-"

"Somebody's looking for Magnus."

"What?" i come up beside him to look at what he's glaring at. But of course i couldn't because he had at least a half foot on me. ' _Stupid tall best friend!'_ in one last attempt to see over his big head, i use his shoulder to jump on his back. It wasn't the best idea. Mr. Big Muscles couldn't hold my wight, and he falls into the sidewalk. At the last second, i catch myself and hide along the wall.

On the ground, Raiden glares at me. " _You stupid mother-."_

"Di immortales! Dad, get behind me!" a white knife comes into view as a blonde headed girl stalks up to my best friend. My eyes widen. ' _Holy… is that bone?!'_

Raiden jumps up, his hands above his head like Gómez was searching him again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Put the knife down!"

An older man speaks up, just outside of my line of vision. "Annabeth, honey, please stop pulling your weapon out on people. This boy looks half scared to death." he did sound angry, or worried, he just sounded like this was an everyday occurrence. Which worried _me_.

"Yes, _chica_ , listen to your dad! I'm terrified right now!" when the girl, Annabeth, turns away from Raiden looks at me pointly, then swings his gaze to Annabeth.

I shake my head, trying to convey a very important message: _NO! NO! SCARY GIRL WITH KNIFE!_

He rolls his eyes and gives me a message that outranks my reason: _Magnus is in the streets, weaponless. Do it for him._

I run a hand threw my hair… which makes me realize i forgot to put mud in it. Agh, i'm going to _kill_ him someday. When the girl lowers her knife, i tackle her. Surprisingly, she keeps a tight grip on her knife.

"Hey! Both of you, freeze! And get off my daughter!" Raiden pulls me up, and a see thr dad has a gun pulled out. At the last second, i snatch the knife away from her.

"Give it back, or i swear-." her father puts a hand on her shoulder and pulls her back.

"Ok, listen, punks. I don't know what kind of monster you are, but i have celestial bronze bullets in here, and believe me, i _know_ how to use them." me and Raiden exchange looks.

" _Monster?"_

" _Celestial bronze?"_

Annabeth puts a hand over her dad's gun and points it away from us. "I don't think they're monsters. They are obviously-."

Raiden steps forward, eyes flashing like lightning. "We're obviously what?"

Raiden was always more sensitive when it came to what people think when they see our skin. But i had never seen him look so angry. I put a hand on his chest to push him back.

"Whoa, chill out. She probably was assuming anything, right?" she nods, her steely grey eyes reminding me of someone.

"Right, i was just going to say you're obviously hispanic. Given you were talking in spanish not too long ago. Now can i have my knife back?"

"Sorry, princess, we know someone who needs this more than you." she scoffs.

"I doubt it." Raiden scowls at her, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I don't."

i notice she starts losing focus, just staring into his eyes. I grunt and shove his sunglasses onto his face.

She snaps back into awareness immediately.

"Fine, whatever. Who needs _my_ knife so badly?" i raise an eyebrow and look at Raiden.

" _Should we tell them about Magnus? I can really imagine any reason not to."_

Annabeth is suddenly holding my wrist with an intensity that matches someone i know. I gasp. _Magnus._

"You know Magnus? How do you know Magnus? Why would he need a knife? Tell. Me. Everything. We can help him!" wrong thing to say to two homeless kids.

I pull my hand free, stuff the knife into a faded army jacket i got from a lost-and-found bin, and take off running. Raiden pulls slightly ahead if me because of his longer legs.

"No! Wait! If you see Magnus, tell him Annabeth and uncle Frederick is looking for him!"

We fade into the bustle of the Boston sidewalk, and head back to Magnus. I guess he won't be getting his falafel.


	5. Never Go There, Like EVER

Raiden POV

My eyes widen. I take my sunglasses off and throw them down. _He's_ _gone_ _._ Wolfe stomps around, looking for a note or something from Magnus. There's nothing. He's tugging and pulling at his hair, and when it falls into his eyes, for a second i fear that it will burn because of the vicious flames in his eyes.

"Agh! Stupid kid! He _knows_ not to go out alone! And what did he do?" he pauses, panting. It takes a second for me to realize he's waiting for me to fill in the blank.

"He goes out alone."

"He goes out alone!" i would say he's overreacting, but the last time he went out alone… let's just say, Officer Gómez did _not_ like what came from under his horse.

"Come on, let's go get him." i go and grab our bags, which Magnus had the courtesy to pack.

Wolfe grabs his and blazes a trail up the hill. "He better be lucky we don't leave his butt out there."

I laugh and follow his trail.

* * *

Lucky for Wolfe's sanity, we found him spying on Annabeth. Unlucky for Magnus's head, Wolfe smacked him as soon as he saw him.

Magnus runned the back of his head. "Ow! What the-" Wolfe squats down and shushes Magnus.

"Shh! You're gonna give us away!" Magnus gives me _the look_ , but i just shrug and sit down next to him.

We find out the whole thing has to do with Magnus' uncle Randolph, and when we can no longer hear his cousin and other uncle, Magnus heads to the only place where he thinks we can get answers. Randolph's house.

* * *

I look up at the building and rub the back of my neck. "Uh, Cobian? You sure we should do this? I mean, your mom _did_ tell you to _never_ come here. Like ever."

"Yeah, _buuuut_ , this is special. We _need_ to know what's going on. Randolph hasn't cared about me for 16 years. Why would he start now? And _don't_ call me Cobian. I look nothing like him."

As we walk up to the door, we pass that old statue that's been there since forever. I think the dudes name was leaf something or another. When Magnus picked the lock(seriously dude, a _child_ could pick this) we noticed that Wolfe was still standing by the statue, laughing into his hand.

Magnus rolls his eyes, "Wolfe. Wolfe! Come _on_. We don't know when Rudolph will get back."

He walks up to us, but i can see the sun glistening off his tears. I shake my head and smile. _Only him._

"But, but, he has a metal bra on!" soon both Magnus and Wolfe are dying laughing, but i just stand there, with a small smile on my face.

I guess that's why i would rather be with Hearth more than Blitz. I would rather do more through _action_ than through _words_.

"Come on, guys. Let's do this, and get out."

Still snickering, they follow me inside. The house is the same as the last time we came here. Before we _really_ start searching, we have a fabulous lunch of sliced turkey, crackers, and milk. There was no falafel, which annoyed Magnus to no end. But he did find a chocolate bar, which he stuffed in his pocket and refused to share.

It was strange to picture Magnus's mom living in a place like _this_. From what he told us, Natalie was basically Tinkerbell! And this place was dark and depressing.

We went to the next floor.

It smelled like leather and lemon polish. It was faint, and didn't seem to bother me and Magnus, but Wolfe held his nose like we were rooting through a particularly _asqueroso_ trash can. He's always had an impossibly _strong_ sense of smell. I remember one time, Wolfe thought he had found some bread, but it had really been a diaper. A _used_ diaper. He spent so long with his hand underwater that when he brought it back up it took two days for it to get back to normal.

But, we _did_ eat good. Every time he flashed his hand, kids were dropping stuff left and right! Phones we had selled, money we bought more clothes and food with, and sunglasses. But they were all for girls so we just sold them.

In the room, there was all sorts of Viking stuff. Helmets, swords, armor, and there were these two weapons that seem to draw me and Wolfe to them. I motion Magnus to go on when he comes to see what's up.

In front of Wolfe was this blade the length of his arm. One side was slightly curved and the other was straight, then cut across at an angle. The grip looked like a green and black snake was wrapped around it, the blade coming out of its mouth. Above it, a sign reading: "Broken-back style seax. Only used by the dirtiest fighters and tricksters to make Loki proud." Under it was _ondskapsfull død_ and beside it was a translation: mischievous death. I saw his hands twitch then in a smooth motion he grabs the knife and the sheath and connected it to his hip like it was second nature. Or first.

He sees me looking at him and raises an eyebrow, "What? I've seen you eyeing that _droga_ spear. Go ahead, take it. Magnus won't care." I want to argue, but I know he's right. In fact Magnus would sell this whole place if he could. It it's not his, since his uncle was the eldest, _he_ got control of the house and everything in it.

But, i gotta admit, it's a pretty cool spear. The shaft was a dark stormy grey with blue streaks zooming down the wood. There were blades on both ends of the shaft and they were an endless blue, not unlike mine, and they seemed to draw me in. The closer i got, the more i could see a storm brewing in the metal.

I grabbed it and attached it to my back, glanced at the name, _Hurlevent_ , Stormwind. Then i walked away, pretending not to see Wolfe's triumphant smirk.

We walk around until we find Magnus in what looks like to be Randolph study holding a small wooden rectangle. It has a weird letter on it, looking like this: F, but all deformed like.

Me and magnus reach into the bag where he got it and we each brought out one. Mine looked like a sharp-edged P and Wolfe's was the only black one and had green snakes intertwined.

We all kept hold of them, clutching them in our fists. Wolfe help his the hardest. I noticed blood dripping from his closed fist.

"Wolfe, your hand-" a new voice spoke up from behind us:

"And blood is _so_ hard to clean out of the carpet. Too bad we don't have enough time to worry about that." We spun around.

Randolph.

* * *

BHA BHA BHAAAAAAAA! I think that was a wonderful place to leave off on, don't you? Anyway, sorry for the wait, I was having a major writers block. Still am, actually. But I am here to explain Annabeth. I know I said she died, and she did, but the fates brought her back, and gave her a second chance at her life, at the wish of the Norns. Her unstable mindset is due to the grief of losing all of her closest friends. That is all.


	6. On Hold

**Hey, guys. I am not abandoning this fic, i just ran out of inspiration, so while i am in the process of writing chpter for a few fics ALL of my fics are on hold. so just wait a bit longer and i should habe new chapters for all of the stories i am going to comtinue. also there are some fics that i am giving up so if any wants to adopt, let me know, if i dont get someone who wants one in 7 days, im deleting them. soooo. yeah, thats all. also, im on AO3 and the user is Slytherin100queen. cheak me out on there!**


End file.
